Infidelidad
by yusha
Summary: Dicen que la infidelidad es provocada por una insatisfacción dentro de una relación, que no hay hombres o mujeres infieles, más bien, personas insatisfechas... por desgracia, uno nunca se da cuenta de esa carencia, ni siqiera una vez que se ha sido infiel
1. Chapter 1 Tenten

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (sigo teniendo ego, no me culpen xD)_

* * *

**INFIDELIDAD**

By Yusha

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Tenten**

-Según el diccionario de la real academia, una infidelidad está definida como el incumplimiento al compromiso de fidelidad, que en su acepción más común hace referencia al respeto mutuo entre los miembros de una pareja y al cumplimiento de un pacto de exclusividad…

Y cubriéndose apenas la boca para ocultar el bostezo que la clase de Civismo y Ética le causaba, Tenten se maldijo a sí misma por haberle permitido a Temari que la arrastrara aquella mañana a clases para que pudiera verla exponer… como si no la hubiera estado escuchando balbucear lo mismo una y otra vez durante todo el día anterior para de esta manera aprendérselo de memoria…

Y ciertamente, quizás, de no ser apenas las siete y cuarto de la mañana, o de no haberse desvelado tanto durante la noche anterior, la joven de cabellera castaña podría estar poniendo mas atención a ese controversial tema del que su mejor amiga estaba ahora hablando, aunque sabía que era igual de probable que aunque fuese medio día, y ella hubiese dormido sus ocho horas diarias, igual estaría sumergida en ese estado de sopor en que en ese mismo instante se encontraba…

A fin de cuentas, el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban igual de medio dormidos que ella… todos, excepto Nara Shikamaru, que contrario a lo que se esperaba de él, estaba completamente despierto y con sus negros ojos fijos en las diapositivas con que la rubia se apoyaba para exponer… o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que Tenten sospechaba que más bien tenía toda su atención puesta en la rubia de ojos verdes que para aquella clase se había arreglado más de lo normal y se veía sencillamente genial… no como ella, que apenas y había tenido tiempo de ponerse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y se había puesto la primer blusa limpia que encontró junto con sus jeans de mezclilla usados el día anterior…

Pero ese no era el punto.

El meollo del asunto, era por supuesto, que ella, aún cuanto estaba medio dormida, había descubierto que Sabaku no Temari tenía un verdadero pretendiente… y sonriendo con picardía, la morena se dijo a sí misma que no podía dejar pasar ese tremendo cotilleo con el cual molestaría tanto a su mejor amiga que seguramente no volvería a obligarla a madrugar… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería tomar una foto o un video con su celular para poder tener pruebas…

Y justo cuando sacaba el teléfono celular de su mochila, éste comenzó a vibrar, tomándola por sorpresa y casi haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

_Mensaje de texto recibido_

_De: Kankuro_

_¿Leer ahora?_

Y sintiendo como de pronto le faltaba el aire, Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad antes de mirar discretamente a los lados, verificando que nadie estuviera viéndola. Temari había cambiado la diapositiva, y seguía dando explicaciones sobre el tema, el resto de sus compañeros mantenían su vista al frente con aburrición, y el profesor, al estar al fondo del auditorio, no podía darse cuenta de que no estaban poniendo atención… entonces, abrió el mensaje.

_Qué aburrida clase…de _

_tanto escuchar a mi _

_hermana hablar sobre _

_infidelidades, me han dado_

_ganas de follar_

-Tan sincero como siempre – pensó la castaña, conteniendo apenas las ganas de voltear hacia atrás y buscar al hermano de su amiga, que aunque pertenecía a un grado menor, seguramente estaba por ahí escuchando la clase a pesar de que no le correspondía…

_Comienzo a pensar que tú_

_siempre tienes ganas de_

_follar Kankuro… ayer_

_estábamos hablando de _

_comida y de la nada te _

_dieron ganas de hacerlo_

Le respondió todavía sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, antes de clavar sus ojos chocolate en la nueva diapositiva de fondo blanco, en donde se hacía mención a la opinión de la iglesia respecto a la infidelidad, sin darse cuenta de que de pronto todo el sueño que había estado sintiendo se desvaneció… el mismo sueño, que la noche anterior la había abandonado mientras estaba en compañía de Kankuro… que enseguida envió otro mensaje de texto que sin pensar abrió.

_Eso no te importó anoche…_

_o se te olvida que hasta_

_me pedías mas…?_

Durante unos segundos, la morena se quedó ahí, casi con la boca abierta, y enrojeciendo de vergüenza, agradeciéndole a Dios, que las luces del auditorio no fueran tan intensas, de lo contrario, estaba segura que Temari lo notaría y sin duda alguna, más tarde le preguntaría… y ella tenía que evitar a toda costa que aquello pasara.

Porque, ¿qué iba a decir ella, Temari, su mejor amiga y casi hermana, si se enteraba que había estado follado durante la noche anterior con Kankuro? Seguro que se infartaba, le daba un paro cardiaco, una embolia, o algo…

Y si a la rubia no le pasaba nada, seguramente a Tenten sí.

Si ya se lo estaba imaginando, su frágil y pequeño corazón deteniéndose abruptamente después de tanto latir en su pecho, explotando después de tanta presión, después de confesarle a su mejor amiga que había cedido al pecado, a la lujuria, que se había tirado a su hermano por el mero gusto de volver a sentir placer, de experimentar de nuevo a su lado un intenso orgasmo, de pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado con alguien que le gustaba, que le atraía y ¡que aún después de año y medio de no ser pareja, aún deseaba…!

Y lo que era todavía peor, era que gracias a aquella noche de placer, ella misma se había convertido en una mujer infiel, como todas aquellas mujeres famosas que aparecían ahora en la diapositiva que Temari recién había cambiado para entrar en el aspecto histórico de la infidelidad…

_No, no se me olvida…_

Y envió la respuesta sin saber qué otra cosa más se podía agregar. A final de cuentas, era verdad.

Había gritado como loca, gimiendo y jadeando aún con sus labios adheridos a los de él, pidiéndole más y más cada vez que él embestía con fuerza en su interior, matándola de placer cada vez que penetraba en ella, cada vez que la besaba y estrujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo… como antes, cuando aún eran novios…

Y sintiendo un placentero escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo con tan sólo el recuerdo, la castaña se llevó inconcientemente una mano al pecho… lo había disfrutad, claro que lo había disfrutado, y mucho le hubiera gustado poder contárselo a Temari… pero al cabo de unos segundos después, inevitablemente, Tenten suspiró con resignación. Por más delicioso que hubiera sido aquel reencuentro, no podría hablar de ello con sus amigas.

Aún cuando se moría por compartir aquel secreto con alguien, la triste verdad, era que no podía compartir aquel pecaminoso secreto… y no porque no tuviera otra amiga más allá de Temari, sino porque su otra mejor amiga, era la prima del chico con quien había estado saliendo durante los últimos meses…

Por Dios, ¿qué iba a pensar de ella Hinata cuando se enterara que le había sido infiel al gentil, atractivo, elegante y siempre reservado primo Neji, con el intenso, presumido, ardiente y sensual hermano de Temari?

¡No, ni pensarlo!

Primero muerta que contarle a alguna de sus amigas sobre ese desliz, ese affaire, ese polvo, esa canita al aire o como fuera que quisieran llamarle… es más, debería dejar de pensar en ello y comenzar a concentrarse, aunque fuera poner un poquito de atención a las conclusiones a las que había llegado su amiga para llevar a buen final su exposición… sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, ¡eso era lo que iba a hacer…!

Hasta que le llegó un nuevo mensaje de Kankuro al celular.

_Hubieras preferido que lo_

_dejáramos todo en el _

_ámbito virtual? Sé sincera_

Y entonces, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las muchas noches que había pasado teniendo sexo cibernético y telefónico con él, dándose placer ella sola en la privacidad de su habitación hasta muy entrada la madrugada, fantaseando con él, imaginando que se trataba de sus masculinas manos hurgando en su interior, y excitándolo al mismo tiempo mientras ambos iban siguiéndose el juego… pensando que aquello no podía ser considerado una verdadera infidelidad hasta que escuchó las palabras con que Temari finalizaba su exposición…

-La infidelidad no sólo es quebrar ese pacto tácito de exclusividad con la persona que hemos escogido libremente como pareja en el ámbito sexual, es además, el hecho de ocultar cualquier cosa que no quieres que tu pareja sepa: un beso, una llamada, una reunión, un encuentro…

Y mientras la última diapositiva con las conclusiones de Temari se desvanecía, el profesor y el resto de los compañeros comenzaban a aplaudirle a la rubia, Tenten, con un nudo en la garganta, envió un último mensaje de texto a Kankuro antes de borrar el historial de mensajes enviados y recibidos, y apagar su celular, buscando urgentemente eliminar cualquier evidencia de lo ocurrido…

_Hablamos mas tarde, si tu_

_hermana se entera me muero..._

* * *

_Omg... OMG!_

_¿Pueden creerlo? Después de tanto y tanto tiempo, por fin me atrevo a publicar un KankuTen! __Asi que, como este es el primero que se centra absolutamente en esta pareja, no estoy segura de que los fans de ellos me conoscan ya que últimamente me he "especializado" en ShikaTemas, en donde ocasionalmente he hecho menciones de esta pareja tan singular de castaños sobre los que ahora escribo y que me encanta emparejar..._

_Aunque claro, debo aclarar que este fict en específico no va a pasar más allá de los 3 capitulos. Será un fict corto, pero que igual espero les guste y me dejen algún review._

_de antemano agradesco su atención y su tiempo. ¡No olviden dejar review! n.n_


	2. Chapter 2 Kankuro

**Capítulo 2. Kankuro **

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ocultarlo, Sabaku no Kankuro bostezó abiertamente, sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras que su hermana, al fondo del auditorio de audiovisuales, compartía con toda la clase.

Se estaba muriendo de sueño, y aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de bostezar.

Además, no era como si alguien estuviera viéndolo, prácticamente todas las miradas de los presentes se encontraban fijas en la pared blanca que ahora servía como pantalla para las diapositivas cuyo contenido giraba en torno al tema de la infidelidad, y que dicho sea de paso, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y si estaba en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, era única y completamente la culpa de Temari…

Porque maldición, de no ser porque a su hermana se le había olvidado la credencial de estudiante, necesaria para que le prestaran el cañón de diapositivas, Kankuro no se hubiera levantado tan temprano, y mucho menos se hubiera tenido que ir a meter al dichoso cuarto en donde estaba, a la espera de que la dichosa clase terminara… porque aunque pudiera salir tranquilamente del salón, llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los compañeros de su hermana, a él no le apetecía que cierta chica de melena y ojos del color del chocolate, a quien él veía tranquilamente, se diera cuenta de su presencia y lo viera… lo cual era algo poco común en él, dada la intensa relación que entre ellos existía.

Y no era que a él le diera vergüenza admitir que entre ellos estaba pasando algo, más bien, con aquel acto de supuesta cobardía, Sabaku no Kankuro únicamente estaba pensaba en proteger a Tenten, que durante la noche anterior, oficialmente se había convertido en una mujer infiel, convirtiéndolo a él en su amante…

- Porque _la mujer del César no sólo tiene que ser honrada, sino parecerlo_…

Citó Temari el antiguo proverbio greco romano, casi leyéndole el pensamiento a su hermano, que esbozó una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa, manteniendo sus ojos del color de las avellanas fijos en la bronceada piel de la nuca de la castaña mientras recordaba con gozo y placer el ardiente deseo que los recorría a ambos hacía apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, preguntándose a sí mismo si ella estaría pensando en aquello también…

Pero sabiendo de antemano que de preguntárselo ella no le respondería, finalmente suspiró y se decidió a incitarla a hablar sin ser tan directo, por lo que sin mucho pensarlo, sacó su celular y escribió el mensaje de texto.

_Qué aburrida clase… de _

_tanto escuchar a mi _

_hermana hablar sobre _

_infidelidades, me han dado_

_ganas de follar_

Y leyendo el mensaje antes de enviarlo, Kankuro dudó un momento. Tal vez era demasiado sugestivo, y si alguien además de Tenten lo leyera, quizás podría escandalizarse, pensó un segundo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y echando un vistazo general al salón. Por suerte, la castaña no tenía a nadie sentado a su lado, y a sabiendas que ella solía dejar la pantalla con el menor brillo posible, era prácticamente imposible que quien quiera que estuviera detrás de ella pudiera ver nada… así que, sin mucho pensar más, lo envió.

_Para: Tenten_

_Mensaje enviado_

Y volviendo su vista al frente, notó como casi en el acto, la castaña se removía ligeramente en su asiento, seguramente buscando el celular en una de sus tantas bolsas… e instintivamente, el moreno se removió en su asiento sin dejar de mirarla, bastante interesado en cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que recibiría… y por supuesto, ésta no tardó en llegar.

_Comienzo a pensar que tú_

_siempre tienes ganas de_

_follar Kankuro… ayer_

_estábamos hablando de _

_comida y de la nada te _

_dieron ganas de hacerlo_

Y chasqueando audiblemente la lengua, el castaño no pudo más que negar ligeramente con la cabeza, ya que de ninguna manera ella tenía la razón.

Quizás la idea del sexo era algo que estaba presente en su mente durante gran parte del tiempo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que siempre tuviera ganas… aunque siendo sinceros, si se trataba de hacerlo con ella, ahí sí que siempre tenía ganas y no había manera de evitarlo… porque estar con ella era algo que le gustaba de verdad…

Además, no era como si fuera él quien la buscara sólo para follar, ni siquiera cuando eran novios era él el de la iniciativa… ¡Al contrario! Si su relación había llegado hasta el ámbito sexual, había sido no sólo únicamente porque ella había estado de acuerdo, sino porque había sido ella la primera que había dado aquel paso…

Y aunque el muchacho estuvo a punto de recordárselo, tan sólo para evitar que ella se enfadara con él por hacerlo, de inmediato borró lo que había escrito y envió un nuevo e incitante texto que hacía referencia a lo que la noche anterior acababa de pasar…

_Eso no te importó anoche…_

_o se te olvida que hasta_

_me pedías mas…?_

Y rememorando aquellos gemidos, aquellos jadeos que ella había repetido en su oído hacía tan sólo unas horas, Sabaku no Kankuro suspiró mientras se obligaba a desviar su mirada avellana de la nuca desnuda de la muchacha.

-Maldición – pensó sin una sola nota de fastidio, al ser conciente de la pulsante erección que le había provocado el sólo recuerdo de sus gemidos, de sus jadeos… de esa placentera unión a la que ambos habían sucumbido y que él esperaba poder volver a repetir con mayor asiduidad…

Y sin embargo, tan sólo un par de segundos después, sintiendo el vibrar de su celular que sostenía en la mano, el castaño desechó la idea de rememorar detalle a detalle de aquella noche de pasión, casi en cuanto leyó el escueto mensaje con que ella le respondió.

_No, no se me olvida…_

Y parpadeando un par de veces, Kankuro fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre la nuca de la muchacha, arrugando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

No podía ser cierto, ¿o si?

¿En serio eso era todo lo que ella tenía que decir…?

Sintiéndose profundamente desconcertado, el moreno tardó varios minutos antes de decidirse a enviarle un nuevo texto. Principalmente porque no estaba seguro del qué debía decir después de tan breve respuesta, misma que releyó una y otra vez, analizándola con detenimiento…

A simple vista, la frase no decía nada, y analizándola, tampoco parecía significar nada… tan sólo era la confirmación a un recordatorio y nada más… y sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo, el muchacho dibujó en su rostro una mueca de desagrado ante lo que de pronto se le ocurrió.

De alguna manera, quizás aquella cortante respuesta era una manera de hacerle saber que estaba arrepentida de haber tenido relaciones de nuevo con él, de haber dado aquel último paso para un reencuentro carnal más allá de las ardientes y descriptivas sesiones de sexo que durante meses habían mantenido vía telefónica, e incluso a través de la cámara web hasta altas horas de la madrugada…

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, incluso, era muy probable que Tenten se sintiera culpable de haberle sido carnalmente infiel a su novio con él… y aquello le dejó un muy desagradable mal sabor de boca al muchacho, que de inmediato decidió preguntarle antes de quedarse en la incertidumbre.

_Hubieras preferido que lo_

_dejáramos todo en el _

_ámbito virtual? Sé sincera_

Le preguntó, removiéndose inquieto, sintiendo aún la molestia de la duda en su corazón y en su mente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber pensado antes en aquello, por pensar que quizás ahora volverían a estar juntos… y maldiciendo también a su hermana, cuyas estúpidas conclusiones parecían estar haciendo eco del pensamiento que hasta ese momento nunca antes le había importado, y que de pronto le parecía una amarga y dolorosa sentencia de muerte para aquella magnifica relación que entre él y Tenten se había estado forjado…

-La infidelidad no sólo es quebrar ese pacto tácito de exclusividad con la persona que hemos escogido libremente como pareja en el ámbito sexual, es además, el hecho de ocultar cualquier cosa que no quieres que tu pareja sepa: un beso, una llamada, una reunión, un encuentro…

Y mientras la última diapositiva con las conclusiones de Temari se desvanecía, el profesor y el resto de los compañeros comenzaban a aplaudirle a la rubia, Kankuro, con un nudo en la garganta, leyó el último mensaje de texto de la castaña, a quien él no se atrevió a responder…

_Hablamos mas tarde, si tu_

_hermana se entera me muero_

* * *

_Y sí, por fin después de tantos meses de espera, les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fict y que esta vez es narrado desde la perspectiva de Kankuro… y que si bien no estoy del todo segura de haber logrado a la perfección, espero que por lo menos les deje en claro la posición del muchacho xD_

_Agradezco infinitamente los reviews de {Erotic, paola, Titxu, Soulness Puppet y YyessY} y pues ya, sin nada más que decir, les agradezco el favor de su atención, cuídense, les quiero, no olviden dejar review! nOn _


	3. Chapter 3 Infidelidad

**Capítulo 3. Infidelidad**

Tras dar por terminadas las clases de aquel día y mentirles a sus amigas poniendo como pretexto que debía terminar su exposición para la clase de Civismo y Moral, Tenten se encaminó lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo en dirección al departamento de Sabaku no Kankuro para hablar por última vez con él y ponerle de una vez por todas un alto.

Y es que, después de haberlo meditado durante un largo rato, considerar los pros, los contras, y por sobre todo, haberse encontrado frente a frente con su actual novio, quien dicho sea de paso no se merecía estar siendo engañado, la de ojos color chocolate se decidió a ponerle fin a los jueguitos y coqueteos del castaño, que durante la noche anterior se habían excedido y traspasado el límite de lo virtual…

Así que, respirando profundo al detenerse frente a la puerta del departamento del muchacho, golpeó tres veces a la puerta, y tras unos diez segundos, al igual que la noche anterior, el susodicho con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, abrió apenas un poco la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo, ligeramente sorprendido de encontrársela nuevamente ahí…

-Vengo a hablar contigo – dijo de inmediato ella, seria, poniendo una mano sobre la puerta como si esperara que él se la cerrara en la cara… cosa que por supuesto no sucedió.

-Claro, pasa – dijo a modo de respuesta él, retrocediendo un paso y abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar… y manteniéndose serena a pesar de sentir su corazón acelerado, Tenten ingresó a la habitación… y no fue hasta entonces que notó la semidesnudez en que el castaño se encontraba…

-¿Quieres comer? Iba a calentar la pizza – le preguntó cortésmente él, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose tranquilamente rumbo al horno de microondas que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto que fungía como sala, comedor y cocina… y la muchacha, tragando saliva con dificultad, desvió la mirada del torso desnudo de Kankuro y negó.

-Así estoy bien – le dijo, y aunque al principio evitó mirarlo incluso de reojo, al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar ponerle más atención al firme trasero del muchacho que vestía únicamente un short… y sin embargo, aún con aquella respuesta, el de ojos color avellana introdujo en el horno más de cuatro trozos para calentarlos…

-Y, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- preguntó nada más accionar el microondas, volteando de forma ligera, y notando de inmediato la forma indiscreta en que ella lo miraba… - Tenten, mis ojos están aquí – no se contuvo él a decir, sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia y volteando a verla de forma directa… y la castaña, sintiéndose enrojecer al verse descubierta, tan sólo lo miró a la cara durante unos segundos antes de voltear hacia otro lado y cruzarse de brazos, fingiéndose enfadada.

-Eres un idiota, yo no…- le respondió sin pensar ella, tratando de no mostrarse avergonzada, considerando durante un segundo el aclararle que no le estaba viendo el trasero aunque lo había estado haciendo, pero absteniéndose al instante para no entrar en una estúpida discusión que podría llevarlos a más… y Kankuro por su parte, dejando escapar una breve risa, tampoco le insistió.

-Claro, lo que tú digas –le respondió, dándole nuevamente la espalda para abrir una de las puertas de la alacena en donde buscó las salsas para la pizza… y ella, aunque de nuevo se vio tentada a negar los hechos, obligándose a concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer, mantuvo su mirada lejos del trasero del muchacho clavando sus ojos chocolate en la nuca del castaño mientras hablaba…

-Kankuro lo que pasó ayer no puede volver a repetirse nunca más – dijo con el tono de voz más serio y firme que poseía, apretando fuertemente los puños de sus manos como muestra del trabajo que le estaba costando decir aquello… pero él, sin voltear, le respondió.

-Ah, ¿de verdad? – dijo casi sin darle importancia a la gravedad de las palabras de la muchacha, que inconforme con el menosprecio que el muchacho le estaba mostrando, insistió.

-Sí, de verdad. Lo que pasó ayer fue un error que no podemos volver a repetir – sentenció ella, caminando hacia él, esperando mirarlo a la cara…

Quería ver su rostro desencajado, molesto, preocupado, devastado, o incluso furioso… pero cuando él cerró la puerta de la alacena y volteó a verla aún con los frascos de salsa picante y catsup en la mano, la morena no encontró ninguna de esas emociones ahí sino todo lo contrario: sin saber ella porque, el muchacho estaba todavía sonriendo y parecía sumamente divertido con aquello… y por supuesto que esa actitud a ella le molestó.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- le cuestionó al instante ella, y él, sin borrar esa sonrisa petulante del rostro, dejando las salsas sobre la mesa, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el refrigerador, de donde sacó un par de refrescos en lata.

-No lo dices en serio – juzgó él, muy seguro de sí mismo, mirándola unos segundos antes de fijar su atención en el microondas que emitiendo un molesto sonidito indicaba que la pizza estaba lista…

-¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio!- gritó ella, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, cosa que al castaño tuvo sin cuidado.

-Te conozco demasiado bien Tenten… - sentenció él, desconectando el aparato y sacando la comida antes de mirarla nuevamente a la cara. – Te conozco más de lo que tú quisieras y se perfectamente bien que si de verdad quisieras tanto a tu noviecito no estarías aquí conmigo, esperando que te desnude y te haga el amor una y otra vez – le aseguró él pretencioso, sosteniéndole la mirada… y la castaña, con la cara roja y el labio inferior temblándole de indignación, le arrebató al instante el plato para dejarlo sobre la mesa, y furiosa, hundió su dedo índice sobre el pecho del muchacho, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, dejándolo acorralado contra la alacena, sin encontrar lo divertido que él veía en la escena…

-No seas tan engreído Kankuro – le advirtió ella furiosa, mirándolo directamente a la cara, acercándose más y más a él…

Y tras unos breves segundos en silencio, en los que él no se amilanó y ni desvió su mirada, ella misma perdió el control de sus actos y se abalanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose pasionalmente a su espalda, mordiendo exquisitamente sus labios y adhiriendo apeteciblemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejándole que la sujetara por las caderas y friccionara ansiosamente su pelvis contra la de ella, ahogando ambos los gemidos en los labios del otro y hurgando sin mayor demora bajo sus ropas, buscando poder sentir de nueva cuenta cada centímetro de su piel…

Porque aunque a Tenten le doliera admitirlo, la verdad era que Sabaku no Kankuro había tenido toda la razón del mundo al insinuar que lo que ella más quería en el mundo era volver a ser suya, entregarse nuevamente a él, sentirlo nuevamente en su interior, hundiéndose una y otra vez…

-Kankuro… maldito seas Kankuro…- gimió la morena, cediendo fácilmente a sus deseos al sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, y la firme erección frotándose entre sus piernas…

-Tú fuiste quien decidió venir, yo no te lo pedí – le dejó en claro él, a pesar de las ansias locas que tenía por quitarle la ropa, y ella, asintiendo, atrapó impetuosamente los labios del muchacho entre los de ella, al sentir además la facilidad con que él rápidamente la elevó para sentarla sobre la alacena y despojarla más fácilmente del pantalón...

-Sí, lo sé… pero es tu culpa que yo esté de nuevo aquí – le respondió entonces ella, separando apenas sus labios de los del muchacho, que recorriendo con sus manos las bien torneadas piernas de ella apenas y se sonrió…

-¿Mi culpa…? ¿Porqué iba a ser mi culpa?- preguntó aunque él ya bien sabía la respuesta… y Tenten, mordiéndole posesivamente los labios, lo abrazó rodeándole la cadera incluso con las piernas…

-Porque haces que te desee Kankuro… cada vez hablamos, haces que desee estar solo contigo haciendo el amor – le susurró con sinceridad, sintiendo las grandes manos del muchacho sujetándola por los glúteos, atrayéndola más contra sí para hacerla sentir con mayor firmeza la dureza de su falo enhiesto… cosa que por supuesto la hizo jadear… - Maldición Kankuro… ¿Porqué me haces esto… porqué no me dejaste nunca en paz…? – preguntó casi sin aliento la chica, estremeciéndose de placer, y el moreno, jadeando acompasadamente, aunque con voz entrecortada, le respondió…

-Porque te quiero Tenten… te quiero en mi vida para siempre… - le susurró con sinceridad, abriéndole nuevamente su corazón para hacerle saber que todavía la amaba, que todavía estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, que para él, aquellos encuentros fortuitos que habían estado teniendo desde hacía meses vía teléfono e Internet tenían para él un profundo significado que no hacía más que afianzar su esperanza de recuperarla…

Y ella, sintiéndose momentáneamente sin palabras, por un segundo dudó sobre seguir con aquel placentero acto, dudando incluso sobre sus propios sentimientos respecto al muchacho, que antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la despojó de su pantalón y haciendo a un lado la pantaleta, introdujo un par de sus dedos en su cálido interior, haciéndola gemir y jadear audiblemente, llevándola segundo a segundo al éxtasis del placer sin que ella pusiera la más mínima resistencia a dejarse llevar…

-Tienes que dejarlo – pidió de pronto el castaño, hablándole al oído en un persuasivo susurro, que de nueva cuenta la hizo estremecer… - Tú no eres feliz con él, ¿qué caso tiene que sigas engañándolo…? – le preguntó mientras besaba la suave piel de su oreja, dejándole regado todo un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello, logrando que ella reaccionara con un audible gemido…

-Kankuro… – le suplicó sin aliento ella, aferrándose con ambas manos a la ancha espalda del muchacho y arqueando ligeramente su pelvis y espalda, ansiando que pronto no fueran sus dedos los que se hundieran en su interior…

-Vamos Tenten… sabes que tengo razón… - le pidió de nuevo él casi en un gruñido, repitiendo de nuevo aquel movimiento que a ella tanto le fascinó…

-Ah… ahora… no… - pidió también ella, luchando entre ceder al placer o mantenerse en aquella delirante tortura durante más rato… y Kankuro que se sentía al límite, no pudo mantener durante mucho tiempo más aquel enloquecedor sonido que eran sus gemidos, con su mano libre se despojó del short y guió su miembro enhiesto hacia el húmedo interior femenino…

-Promételo Tenten – le llamó en un susurro casi gutural, abriendo con sus dedos la intimidad de la muchacha, que ansiosa ante el inminente contacto, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la del muchacho para apresurarlo…

-Métemelo ya – le suplicó ella a su vez, ignorando abiertamente su insistencia, acariciando con sus manos aquel falo, negándose a sí misma a pensar en lo que él le estaba pidiendo… y él, aunque se moría de ganas por penetrarla, no cedió a su incitación…

-Prométemelo Tenten, prométeme que lo dejaras y te juro que te haré el amor cada noche y cada día como nunca antes nadie te lo haya hecho – le juró él, y ella, cegada por el deseo y por lo incitante de aquellas palabras, lo retó…

-Hazlo Kankuro… cúmpleme lo que haz dicho y yo te juro que dejo a Neji en un dos por tres – le siguió ella el juego, y sonriendo, el castaño sacó repentinamente sus dedos y sujetándola por las caderas con ambas manos, la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la penetró con firmeza haciéndola exclamar un fuerte grito de placer que se repitió una y otra vez ante cada una de las embestidas que daba en su vaivén…

-Así… así – pidió más la castaña, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de él…

-Tenten… Tenten – dijo por última vez su nombre en un susurro convertido en gemido, sintiendo de lleno en todo su cuerpo la tensión previa a su orgasmo, y ella, que sintiéndose también llegar al final, gimió audiblemente al tiempo que las múltiples contracciones de su interior los llevaban juntos a un estado de completa y satisfactoria paz…

Y tras unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio, fundiéndose en un largo y lento beso, disfrutando de aquella tan necesaria sensación, la castaña, con la respiración profunda y la voz pausada, rozando la piel de su rostro con la punta de su nariz, le respondió mientras con sus manos se hundían entre la castaña melena…

-Te prometo que terminaré con él…

Y esbozando una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, Kankuro la beso tiernamente en los labios, jurándole que él nunca le sería infiel…

+ + + Fin + + +

* * *

_Y después de poco más de un año, por fin está aquí el final de este fict… aunque ciertamente, tengo otro proyecto pendiente que de cierta manera, podría ser una continuación… pero no hablemos de eso por el momento, sino de lo que les pareció este lemon, y la historia en sí… así que, ¿será que me merezco un review? nwn_

_De antemano agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de comentar, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, y pues ya nos leeremos en mis chorrocientos mil ficts que todavía tengo pendientes, jajaja xD_

_Mil gracias por el favor de su atención, y nos estamos leyendo._

_Con cariño, Yusha._


End file.
